


Theirs not to reason why

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [3]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Ven and a fellow slave enjoy a brief moment in the sun(Rated M in line with the other works in this ongoing series)





	Theirs not to reason why

Master was out and had not set Ven any task, or left him in any bondage for once, but had ruffled his hair and told him enjoy the afternoon, and it had not been sarcastic. Ven had dressed and taken himself out to the garden, given Priapus' prick its obligatory kiss, and found a spot on a bench in the sun, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes to enjoy the sun on his face. 

"May I join you?"

He opened his eyes, to find Junio, a slave a few years younger than him, looking down at him and Ven indicated the bench beside him. Two slaves sitting in the garden, enjoying a very rare half-an-hour of laziness in the sun.

"Why do you let Master.... do what he does, to you?" Junio asked, eventually.

Ven turned his head with a frown, to see the other's expression. Pity mixed with curiosity, he thought.

"Let me guess.... you were freeborn," he said dryly. He did not need to see his fellow slave's nod.

"It is not for us to allow, or not allow, Master to do anything he wishes,” he continued. “He owns us. As well ask a hoe if it wishes to be used to grub up weeds, or a cup if it wishes to be drunk from."

"But to do what he did to you in the training room that day... you allowed him to put those cuffs on you, before..."

Ven turned his head sharply. He was sure that had not been in the video; he remembered the light on the camera coming on only after he had been put into position.

"I saw that bit – I was passing the door." Junio dropped his head.

"Ah."

"And then for Master to... do what he did to you. And to _make_ you like it..."

Ven snorted softly and lay his head back against the sun-warmed stone of the wall. "I am _verna_ – born a slave, of a slave mother. It is a wonder nobody ever did that to me before! You should speak to Moss." He sighed. "You should be glad Master chose me, and not you, I think. You would fight him, and that would not end well at all. Slaves who continually fight or disobey their masters are flogged and sold to the mines or the quarries, to be worked to death - you know that as well as I do."

"But it isn't..."

"If you are about to end that sentence with 'fair' or 'just', your primary duty is to scrub floors, polish furniture and weed the garden. Mine is to be a convenient hole when Master wants a warm body to fuck, or to demonstrate his latest products on." Ven spoke without rancour; it was simply the way the world turned, and if one day there was to be no more slavery, surely the sun would shine just a little brighter on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation note: _verna_ (Latin): A slave born in his master's house. (The word _servus_ applies to any slave at all, but _verna_ is more specific)


End file.
